


you are my muse, baby doll

by rayfelle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Also fluff, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, NoName AU, band au more like car sex though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayfelle/pseuds/rayfelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another concert, just another rendezvous in the backseat of Levi's car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are my muse, baby doll

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks to [Aki](http://archiveofourown.org/users/akanoaki) for betaing. <3

He was sweaty, jumping along to the crowd as Levi sung the first notes of the last song for the evening. Eren was at the front row, mouthing along with the words while the people behind him screamed them out at the top of their lungs. He would rather have listened to Levi sing than do so himself.

The young man placed his hands on the stage and closed his eyes to hear the music better. This was the hundredth time Eren listened to this song, but he just couldn’t get enough – he would never have enough of listening to his boyfriend’s voice. Especially when Levi was in the middle of a concert, wearing bandages over his eyes and hugging the microphone close, sliding his hands up and down the pole as he sang on about twisted love and bitter endings.

“Thank you for coming tonight!” Levi said, breathless and clearly pleased with himself. Eren can see the smirk playing on the man’s lips as he continued his thanks towards the fans. “You were all excellent. And, baby doll, I know you’re here, meet me backstage.”

Eren’s cheeks heated up and this time it wasn't because of the excitement and the people behind him and the hot air of the concert hall. There were cat-calls from the crowd behind him, some surprised screams from those who had come for the first time, and they just made the teen blush more.

Levi sometimes did this - left with a request for Eren to come to his dressing room and let his fans know that he wasn’t free for taking.

 …

“Why do you always end it like that when I come to your concerts?” Eren’s cheeks were still light pink when he carefully unwrapped the bandages from around Levi’s eyes. Hanji and Mike had already done that by themselves, but Levi had waited for Eren to come and do it for him. He always did that, whenever the younger came to one of his concerts.

The soloist yawned and blinked a few times once the bandages were off, trying to get used to the light. “My concert, I do what I want. Besides,” he turned around and pulled Eren by the hand, making the teen fall into his lap, “you’re adorable when you blush.”

 “Get a roooooooooom.” Hanji threw the powder brush at Levi, not  trying to actually hit her friend, and laughed loudly. “That is so gay my straightness will be infected," she then adds, winking at the two.

“What straightness?” Levi raised one eyebrow, his hands oh-so-casually sliding down Eren’s sides to settle on his butt. “As far as I know you go for both teams, so don’t even try to blame me for that.” He squeezed the softness under his palms and got a squeak out of Eren in return.

The teen pushed himself away from his boyfriend, his cheeks red and eyes narrowed in a light glare. “Stop that.”

This time the eye shadow packet did manage to hit Levi on the side of his head. Hanji hid behind Mike and stuck out her tongue when Levi glared at her. “Take your gay somewhere else. As much as I love you, my dear Ravioli, I don’t think Eren will like the audience.”

Mike snickered and grabbed Hanji by the hand, pulling her out of the room with him. “I'll be a good friend and get you out before Levi kills you. Oh, by the way--” He turned around, a pleased smirk on his lips when he glanced briefly at Eren and then settled his gaze on Levi. “Someone smells like cherry lube.”

Eren threw the make-up removal at the smirking man.

…

Somehow they had ended up in Levi’s car rather than stay in the dressing room. The vehicle was parked rather far from the concert hall; the walk there had been clumsy since Levi’s hands kept gripping Eren’s hips through the whole way there, his lips on the younger’s neck – leaving little, red bruises on the heated skin.

Once inside the car Eren was laid down on the backseat and Levi on top of him, kissing the younger hard and bruising. There was no urgency to the kisses yet, not when Eren’s fingers tangled in Levi’s hair and pulled the man closer, wanting more.

Long, slim fingers slipped under the hem of Eren’s shirt. They slowly glided over the teen’s stomach, making him groan slightly into the kiss. There was none of the hurry that Levi had showed before, there was no rush anymore. Only when Levi’s fingertips brushed over the teen’s chest did they stop kissing, Eren’s quiet whimper serving only as an encouragement for the man to pinch and pull on the boy’s nipples.

“Le...vi...,” Eren gasped, his back arching into the touch. “Touch...me. Please.” His fingers slid away from the man’s hair and settled on Levi’s bottom, squeezing the cheeks tightly before moving to pull the shirt off from his boyfriend’s body.

With a small grunt Levi let Eren do whatever he wanted, in turn working to get the younger out of his pants. Even before the jeans were fully off, the man’s fingers wrapped around his lover’s erection and stroked loosely, making the boy shudder and moan quietly. A small grin spread on the man’s lips before he leaned down and sucked the soft skin on Eren’s neck.

“You’re explaining them to my mom,” the teen mumbled while he pulled out the packet of lube and a condom from one of the front seat back pockets. Levi always kept spares there. Just in case. The lube was snatched out of his fingers soon enough and ripped open with teeth alone. “Aggressive.”

Levi laughed, with no sound and just air. “Just horny. Now shut up.” He dribbled the transparent substance on his fingers, leaving some for later use, and pushed his fingertips against Eren’s entrance. He circled around the muscles, spread out the lube, and only then pushed one finger in. “Doesn’t seem like you need a lot of prepping.”

“Because you want to do it too often,” Eren mumbled against the arm that he had thrown over his face. He was trying to breathe deep, trying to concentrate only on the feeling of, now, two fingers spreading him apart and the heat of Levi’s eyes on his exposed skin.

They were still close, the car not giving either of them much room to move around, but neither minded it. They liked to be close, to slide against each other, to kiss and nibble and mark just as they moved and breathed in each other’s moans. Levi was intimate, surprisingly so. Eren just wanted to feel all of his lover, to take everything that Levi was willing to give him and even more.

“Think you’re ready?” Levi breathed along Eren’s neck, mouthing along the skin once more, leaving more marks behind. “You must be, since you’re whining like that already.” He pulled his fingers out, wiped them against Eren’s inner leg and slapped the jiggle there lightly.

“You are…an…ass…,” Eren panted out and moved his legs, opening them up more, one leg thrown over the backseat. “Do it.” He swallowed the saliva that had gathered in his mouth and reached out to slide his fingers through Levi’s disheveled hair. A small smile crept on his lips when Levi leaned down and kissed his forehead.

The slight burn that came with the stretch was nothing new. Eren welcomed it, reveled in it, and let out a long moan that drowned Levi’s grunt. Once Levi’s dick was all in they waited a moment, both breathing hard and kissing lazily, fingers sliding against hot skin and the rough cloth of their clothes. Only when Eren patted Levi’s butt lightly did the other start to move, slowly sliding in and out, hips falling in a comfortable rhythm.

Soon the speed increased, Levi pushing himself up to be able to hold the pace while Eren wrapped his fingers around the man’s forearms and rocked with him, eyes closed and mouth open to gasp and moan. The teen tensed and arched his back every time his prostate was touched, his fingers digging into Levi’s arms. Eren chanted his lover’s name quietly, hooded eyes looking up at the man above him in a plea for more.

Eren came soon after, whimpering quietly. Levi followed right after him, breathing slowly through his orgasm and trembling ever so slightly.

…

It was around three in the morning that they finally got to Levi’s apartment – exhausted and pleasantly buzzed from kissing too much. Eren fell face down on the couch, humming quietly something along the line of ‘home sweet home.’

“This is my home, you leeching brat.” Levi’s fingers ruffled Eren’s sweaty hair on his way to the kitchen. He needed a drink; he was still feeling too hot. “You just come here to make this place dirty and watch movies on my TV.” He pulled out a bottle of mineral water from the fridge, opened it and then added, “Also to fuck.”

Eren’s pushed himself up enough to glare over the edge of the back of the sofa and mumbled, “That last part is all you.” For good measure he stuck his tongue out at the other before falling back down on the soft cushions. “I like that second to last song. The new one I hadn’t heard.” The teen confessed quietly, trying to recall the words.

There were fingers in his hair again and Levi laughed, quietly as always. “That’s good. I wrote that one for you.” The man leaned over the sofa to press a light kiss on Eren’s cheek before turning around and walking to the bedroom, leaving his blushing lover on the sofa.

One of the perks of being the soloist of a popular band – being able to serenade his boyfriend during a concert.


End file.
